Conventionally, known is an audio apparatus that forms a surround sound field by inputting a multichannel audio signal such as a 5.1 channel, and then outputting the sound of the respective channels from a plurality of loudspeakers.
In order to appropriately realize such a surround sound field, it is necessary to arrange a plurality of loudspeakers at appropriate positions (recommended positions) within a listening room. Therefore, known is a technique that forms a desired sound field by calculating the positions of the loudspeakers by collecting the sound output from each loudspeaker using a plurality of microphones, and then correcting the audio signal supplied to the loudspeakers based on the calculation result (refer to Patent Document 1 for example).